


Domesticity

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiamett Fluff [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Thiamett, so disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Just a normal morning with our favourite weres.





	Domesticity

Liam wakes with the sun, slides from beneath the covers of the bed and disappears into the bathroom to change. Theo is awake when he returns, keeps his eyes closed but tilts his face up in anticipation of the quick kiss Liam presses to his mouth. It’s minty, like his toothpaste, and Theo barely has time to purse his lips before it’s over. Liam rounds the bed to the other side, repeats the gesture with the man curled up behind the Chimera.

“Love you,” Brett’s murmuring sleepily as Liam closes the bedroom door behind him.

 

Fingers light along Theo's waist, warmed from a night beneath the blankets. Brett sidles closer, pressing his bare chest into Theo's back, nuzzling his mouth against the nape of the dark haired boys neck as they both settle down for the sweet hour of sleep they have left.

It’s over too soon, like it always is. And as Theo moves to shut off the alarm beside him, arms tighten around his waist.

“No,” Brett protests, rolling onto his back, carrying Theo with him, “ _noooo_.” He presses kisses to Theo's neck who barely suppresses a laugh.

 

They brush teeth side by side, the grumpy beta making eyes at Theo through the mirror. He finishes first, drops a kiss to the cheek Theo has already leaned toward him before disappearing through the door to let him finish up.

 

He’s already slicing fruit when Theo enters the kitchen, his sleep mussed hair still messily atop his head. Theo is quick to mix together the ingredients for oatmeal and place it atop the stove, a routine so habitual he barely has to think about it.

 

Liam returns just as he is ladling it into three separate bowls, Brett beside him topping each accordingly. Blueberries and honey for Liam. Cinnamon and bananas for himself. Strawberries and sugar for Theo.

Liam kisses Theo's temple in greeting, slides over to Brett and repeats the gesture as he takes his bowl, thanking both of his boyfriends. His cheeks are slightly flushed from his morning run. He’s only barely sweating, though Theo knows he’s put on some miles.

His own thoughts on running fall more in line with Brett’s: only useful when you’re being chased.

Thank God for werewolf physics and gyms.

 

They all eat in contented silence, Liam exchanging affectionate smiles with both of his boys like the human sunshine he is, his mouth tilted in silent laughter as he regards Theo’s and Brett's still sleepy, pajama-clad forms.

“Arm day today,” he says as he finishes first, anticipating groans, of which he won’t be disappointed.

Brett drags his spoon from between his lips, says around a mouth half full of oatmeal, “Since I have longer arms than you, does that mean I only need to be there half the time?”

And Theo snorts into his breakfast.

“No, sorry,” Liam chuckles, roughing up Brett’s hair as he heads for the sink to wash up.

“Just means you have more time to show off,” Theo teases, nudging against him.

Hard silver eyes thaw when they look at him.

Liam washes his bowl, then Theo's and Brett’s once they finish. He jokingly flicks water in Theo’s direction when the chimera tries to take over, so he grabs a towel to dry them instead.

 

Brett props himself against the island, tossing back a glass of water as he watches the other boys. And like every morning when they aren’t sat college or on pack meetings, Liam finishes up the wash and heads over to him to deliver his final kisses before he leaves to wait for the other two to change and join him in the gym.

One to Brett’s cheek, who’ll grin at him from behind his water glass. And then one to the top of Theo's head, as he returns to drying bowls and put them to their spot in the cabinet.

Theo doesn’t realize the routine has been subverted until glass shatters onto the tile floor.

 

He whips around to face them, startled by the sound. Liam holds Brett in a tight embrace, pinning him against the island with his hips. His hand is against the back of his head, holding their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Brett’s glass lies in pieces below his arm, now hanging limply by his side.

After a long moment, Liam breaks the kiss, placing his standard quick one onto Brett’s cheek. He moves to Theo before he can react, sweeping him into his arms so securely the Chimera’s feet lift off the floor. His mouth is hot against the beta's, tongue sweeping quickly past Liam's lips, to caress his own with an intensity that brings lightness to his extremities.

It’s over too soon, replaced by that obligatory peck to the top of Theo's head as Liam sets him down again.

Wordlessly he moves past them, pausing long enough at the door to flash a sly smile at both of his boyfriends. He disappears behind it with a click, leaving them in stunned silence.

Theo recovers first. Grabs the broom from where it’s propped against the wall and makes his way over to Brett, who’s gripping the island countertop behind him with one hand like it’s a lifeline. His eyes are still wide, still a bit dreamy as Theo nudges his shoulder with his own.

“Sap,” he teases.

Brett blinks, releases the countertop and turns his eyes onto Theo. Carefully, he pries the broom from the other boy's hand, stealing a quick kiss in the process.

“Hush,” he says, but the smile never leaves his lips.

 

 


End file.
